


The Ballad of Cope and Marsh

by caminante, dlemur, Eccentric_Hat, SuperKat, thelittlestbird



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Ballads, Elasmosaurs, Facial Hair, Frenemies, M/M, Paleontology, Podfic, Poetry, Singing, Skull Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlemur/pseuds/dlemur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/pseuds/SuperKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbird/pseuds/thelittlestbird
Summary: A group sing-along to The Ballad of Cope Marsh.The tale of the frustrated desires and mighty facial hair of Cope and Marsh in ballad form. Now with 100% more singing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ankaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ballad Of Cope And Marsh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505878) by [Ankaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret). 



Stream this work on Soundcloud [The Ballad of Cope and Marsh](https://soundcloud.com/user-895562974)

This work will be available to stream and download on Dropbox after the anonymous period ends. 

Refer to [Ankaret's original Ballad of Cope and Marsh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5505878) for the full lyrics. 

 

> O stay a spell while a tale I tell  
>  Come sit by the elasmosaurus  
>  I'll explain the cause of the great Bone Wars  
>  And you'll all join in the chorus.


End file.
